


Laser Birthday party

by iiLolliePop



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Against a Wall, Avengers - Freeform, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Birthday, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Complete, Darcy Lewis - Freeform, Darcy Lewis-centric, Dom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kissing, Laser Tag, Light Dom/sub, Marvel - Freeform, Playing Dirty, Prompt Based, Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Kissing, Sub Darcy Lewis, Team Bonding, Top Bucky Barnes, bottom darcy lewis, implied Clint/Natasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiLolliePop/pseuds/iiLolliePop
Summary: Tony and Pepper take Darcy and the avengers to laser tag, as a birthday present for Darcy.Darcy/Bucky“I don’t make plans with cocky men, Barnes. Go find someone else to flirt with!”“You’re the only one I want to flirt with doll.”(This is based on a Tumblr prompt: Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me, then shoot me and walk away.)





	1. Chapter One:

**Author's Note:**

> Team Vanguards:  
> Tony  
> Darcy  
> Natasha  
> Bruce  
> Wanda  
> Rhodey  
> Loki
> 
> Team excelsior:   
> Scott  
> Thor  
> Sam  
> Bucky  
> Pietro  
> Steve  
> Clint

It was on her Pinterest board, in her bucket list. Darcy had always wanted to play laser tag. And Tony, being the hacker he was, went through her Pinterest for birthday present ideas. When he saw the large pin depicting two teams fighting it out in an indoor laser tag war, he knew he just had to gather the entire team to play a game, just as a present for Darcy. 

The team was thrilled with the idea, they thought it would be a fun team bonding activity and a great present for Darcy. Pepper and Jane were hesitant at the idea, they both just preferred to watch their significant other play, while sipping martinis. Pepper helped Tony book out an indoor laser tag for a day, and payed for smoke bombs and high-level outfits for each team. Pepper also decided the teams, as she knew Tony would find a way to insure his team won if he picked his team members. The two teams were named: Team vanguards and team excelsior.

Bruce didn’t really want to play but he was needed to even out the teams, and it was Darcy’s birthday after all. All the other men were excited and desperately wanted to win. Natasha just wanted an opportunity to shoot her partner, Clint had the best reactions.

Team vanguards was lead by Tony (She chose Sam at first but gave into Tony’s begging to lead a team, if only to make him leave her alone.) While team excelsior was led by Thor.  
Each leader chose a person until there was nobody left to be on a team.

Darcy was thrilled by her present, she let the entire team know this by first hugging Tony, repeatedly, and then doing the same to Pepper. She was also thrilled to be on Tony’s team, she decided that since Tony made weapons he could handle them just fine, and would succeed at laser tag. Rhodey and Natasha were also perfect team mates, and both would fight to win, and she definitely wanted to win at her birthday game. Darcy was concerned about Bucky and Steve on the opposite team, both knew their way around a gun, and were stubborn enough to want to crush her team like a fly.

As the game progressed Darcy Lewis was having the time of her life, flying around corners and ducking behind cover. She couldn’t stop smiling and laughing. But when Wanda was tagged by Scott because he heard her in her position, Darcy stopped. She slowed her breathing and made sure her foot falls were as silent as possible, she tried to be as quiet as a mouse to ensure she would not be caught.

“Fancy meeting you here Doll.”

James voice startled Darcy out of her slow breathing and internal monologue. She should have noticed him coming! The man was a soldier and was better at her at hiding his position, so he found her easily.

“James, Come here often?” She quipped back.

Darcy saw his eyes crinkle at the corners as he heard her joke. It only made him more attractive to her, crinkled eyes, all black tactical gear and his amazing smile. She internally sighed, what she wouldn’t give to tap that, even just once!

“I do when you’re here.”

He took a step forward. Darcy took half a step back in response to his sudden closeness. 

“Don’cha want to swap teams Lewis? Are you sure you want to be with Tony?”

Her response was a quickly fired “Tony set all this up, I could marry him for that if he wasn’t so involved with Pepper, although to think of it I could totally pull the both of them!”  
At hearing this his eyes grew dark, and his stance grew more tense. 

“I’m sure you could doll, but if you wanted a Darcy sandwich you could always ask me and Steve to join you.”

Darcy was flustered by the though of both Bucky and Steve anywhere near her, together. What a lovely image it made, shame she didn’t carry a torch for Steve. But her torch for Bucky was flaming and hot.

“I’ll pass”

Was her response after a couple of seconds had passed. She slowly started to raise her gun towards his chest. At seeing this Bucky let out a dark chuckle, and took another step forwards toward her. This caused Darcy to gulp and flush at his closeness.

“You got plans tonight?” Bucky questioned, as he took yet another step “We could get started on that Darcy sandwich, without Steve."

“I don’t make plans with cocky men, Barnes. Go find someone else to flirt with!”

“You’re the only one I want to flirt with doll.”

Darcy’s heart beat wildly as she heard his words. His dark smirk at her flushed features caused her arousal levels to go sky high. When she didn’t reply to his remark, Bucky took the last step needed to push Darcy against the wall behind her. 

His lips were hot on hers, the kiss was rough and passionate. Both fought for control, which Bucky soon seized as he pressed his body against hers. She was trapped between the wall and the soldier whose arms bracket her in. She let out a breathy moan as he dominated the kiss, causing her to go submissive and pliant in his arms. The kiss was full of the words they had yet say, the feelings they hadn’t admitted and most importantly, months of pent up sexual frustration. 

As he slowly pulled away from her, her eyes started to flutter open. It was then that he made his move. His gun pressed against the target on her ample chest. Her eyes flew wide open, as he fired the gun. She was out of this round. At her sound of shock and outrage her pressed her against the wall again, for another rough kiss, this one quicker than the last. 

His arms disappeared from around her and his warmth moved from her front. As her eyes opened again, she was alone.


	2. Chapter Two:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath

Team Vanguards won three out of the five games they played. Their third win was a close stand off, against Thor and Loki. Of which the trickster won. The winning team was congratulated, and all of the avengers celebrated Darcy’s birthday together. Darcy was the happiest she had ever been, surrounded by her closest friends in avengers tower. 

At the victors’ buffet later in the evening, Bucky approached Darcy. Her nose wrinkled at seeing him walking toward her. She was angry at him for killing her, but all she wanted to do was run and jump into his arms for another kiss. 

"Still sore at me for killing you doll?" 

Darcy straightened and narrowed her eyes.

"You played dirty Barnes." 

"I’da though dirty was how you liked it, sweetheart." Bucky replied while smirking. 

"Wouldn’t you like to know." She sassed, while flushing at his lewd expression. 

"I would Darce."

He advanced forwards, each of his steps making Darcy take a small step back until both were in the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor, and then backed her into a corner. 

"I really would.”

He kissed her slowly this time. 

Still dominating the kiss while showing her the devotion she deserved. His body was warm on her own, as he continued to kiss her deeply. The elevator slowly opened to his floor, and Darcy found herself swept up into his arms as he carried her to his bedroom. 

“Now I think it’s about time I show my new girl just how much I love her.”


End file.
